This invention relates to a conveyor belt scraper and to a base for use with a belt scraper.
One type of conveyor belt scraper is made from a tough resiliently deformable material such as polyurethane. Typically, this type of belt scraper, which is integrally moulded, has a retention formation which is engageable with a sliding action with a suitable channel in a holder. Some properties which make polyurethane suitable for use as a scraper can however present problems during installation and recovery of the scraper, when worn. This is because the polyurethane is “sticky” and tends to cling to a holder, resisting relative sliding movement.
Another type of scraper has a base which is square in cross-section and which is positioned inside a tubular holder which is also of square cross-section. There is an offset between the base and the holder so that, inside the holder, four triangular voids are formed at respective corners of the holder. Each void is occupied by a compressible rubber insert. The positioning of each rubber insert can be arduous for it is necessary to freeze each insert, using liquid nitrogen, so that the insert can be placed in position. The use of liquid nitrogen is expensive and assembly of the scraper requires a fair amount of labour.
An object of the present invention is to address, at least to some extent, the aforementioned factors.